Minecraft: Rodger's Adventure
Chapter 1: The Beginning Rodger was walking around his house, looking for any hostile mobs to attack. Rodger saw a zombie. Rodger ran off, went into his house and crafted a diamond sword using his spare diamonds and stick. When he went back, the zombie was replaced by a burning piece of rotten flesh. "Oh, it's dawn." Rodger went around his house, looking for Creepers. Rodger saw an arrow fly in the air and hit his house. "What was that?!?" Rodger shouted. He looked for a person with a bow and arrow. He saw a skeleton, hiding under the leaves of a nearby tree. Rodger jumped up, flipped and hit his roof. He entered through the chimney, took 3 spare sticks and strings and made a bow. He used some flint, another stick and a feather to make an arrow. He climbed back up. A spider shot a web at the arrow. "?!?" Rodger murmured. He fired the arrow toward the skeleton and the arrow left a trail of strings. "Cool!" Rodger said. The arrow hit the tree's topmost leaf. Rodger jumped and swinged to hit the skeleton off the tree. He succeeded, but the skeleton hit the trunk. Rodger flipped and kicked the skeleton off the shade. The skeleton burned. He saw the sun slowly rise. Rodger took a high jump and landed on the top-most leaf. He watched the sun rise. An explosion took his attention. "Hey!" He shouted. A green creature with four hooves, no hands, a mouth twisted to a sad expression, empty eye sockets and gray spots all over its skin was walking toward him. "What the He-- ugh, pigman is that?" Rodger said. A pigman wearing a red leather mask, a red iron chestplate, a blue leather pair of pants and blue leather boots swung using a bow and an arrow similar to what Rodger used to knock the skeleton out. Chapter 2: Sight Rodger saw loads of green creatures the same appearance as the other. He saw his best friend Steve running away from them. "CREEPER! CREEPER!" Steve exclaimed. The pigman swung by and left the two boys. Rodger jumped off, landed on a high building's rooftop and watched Steve run. Rodger went on the higher border of the rooftop and jumped off. Rodger hit 25 creepers in a row. Rodger battled the creepers. Steve saw some creepers falling. "Who's that?" Steve asked himself. A creeper was near Steve. Rodger hit the creeper on the face and kicked the rest off of Steve. "Hey Rod, thanks." Steve thanked Rodger. "No problem." Rodger said. Steve screamed. Rodger looked back to see a big creeper, spawning creepers with it and shooting explosive lasers toward the duo. A TNT swung by and hit the big creeper in the face, the big creeper eating it. The big creeper wore a gray cape and a golden crown with emeralds. "KING CREEPER!" Rodger exclaimed. Boss Battle 1: King Creeper Rodger put up a metal shield that could reflect even the strongest and most explosive lasers. Rodger used the explosive lasers to damage King Creeper. The pigman came back with a block of TNT, dropped the TNT, made one of its arrows land on the TNT. The arrow made the pigman follow the block of TNT since the arrow also has a web. The TNT bombed King Creeper's chest while the pigman hit the stomach. King Creeper screeched. The pigman fired another arrow with a web. "So the pigman has an infinite supply of webbed arrows." Rodger whispered. The arrow landed right on the chin. The pigman swung and hit the stomach repeatedly. Finally, the pigman rose and hit King Creeper's head, knocking the big creeper down. The big creeper screeched and went back up. Jack threw a block of TNT while Tom landed on the top of the TNT and rode it. The pigman shot an arrow at the front side of the TNT that was facing it, and threw it like it's a slingshot towards King Creeper. "What's this?" Tom shouted as he hit the stomach. King Creeper screeched. "Take this!" Steve shouted as he threw a majority of iron swords at King Creeper. Cindy used a webbed arrow to hit a cloud, jumped off a building and swung onto King Creeper's face. The gigantic creeper fell, screeching. King Creeper poofed off and left 12 gold ingots and 3 emeralds. "Wow." Steve, Jack, Tom, Cindy, Rodger and the pigman took 2.4 of the gold ingots and 1.7 of the emeralds. Now that there's nothing remaining, they went back to their homes. Rodger was tired of being disturbed by hostile and neutral mobs so he decided to bury his house underground and used a passage down to his house. Chapter 3: Apocalypse Loads of zombies were there. It was stormy. The people buried their houses and made a passage down to their houses similar to what Rodger did, but to make houses rise up again unlike Rodger. There was a zombie charging inside a big container. The zombie went out, stronger than usual. Rodger hid his house very accurately. As he crafted new materials, he found out how to make diamond armor through his Crafting Book. He made the whole set of diamond armor, held his diamond sword and went up. He saw Cindy digging a 5x5 pit to the void, Steve fighting zombies using his own bare fists, Tom firing electrified batteries using his new "Battery Gun" he invented, Jack sprinting and kicking off zombies like he's wind. He saw a person plant a landmine using explosion control mechanics to direct the explosion of the TNT upward and do an instant blast instead of needing time to explode, TNT and a stone pressure plate. A zombie stepped on the landmine and was bombed by it. Cindy went up and kicked zombies into the void. Steve flipped and retreated to the probable roof of his house, fell down into his house, closed the entrance, crafted iron armor and sword and went back up to fight. Rodger saw his Crafting Book hanging on his ceiling, reminding him of obsidian armor, tools and swords. He took his crafting book, put it back to his bookshelf and crafted obsidian armor and an obsidian sword. He went up and battled the zombies. Rodger high-jumped using a piece of Dayrock Boots, got the obsidian boots again and hit a zombie right in the head. Steve switched to iron axe and sliced zombie heads off. Category:Stories